


At The End of Our Day (U need Me)

by tukimecca



Series: Baby, don't Like it [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Related, Dom/sub, Jaehyun is gentle Dom, M/M, Taeyong is pampered princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Jaehyun thinks of Taeyong’s lips when Taeyong is giving his speech.





	At The End of Our Day (U need Me)

__ When darkness comes, U need Me   
You don’t have to say it; I’ll play it   
I’ll shine it all on you without holding back

_ U need Me - SHINee _

:::

Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of Taeyong's lips, all wet and shiny stretched around his length.                   

Taeyong's mood hasn't been good today, not particularly shit storm abysmal but the one that makes everyone thinks twice before approaching him. He's feeling a little bit sick, too, under the weather and piling up exhaustion. Jaehyun has been mindful of his Hyung's mood all day, giving him the space that he hungers for and making sure everyone stays clear from his way.

Usually, he'd give Taeyong time; letting him resolve the inner tension by himself without pushing him around. This is almost a routine for them and he's used to his hyung's constant mood-swings. Jaehyun has his own temper too, anyway, and Taeyong has been nothing but a fantastic, understanding, lovely Sub who eases Jaehyun down from his heightened emotions by being his good, little boy.                   

Today is not any other day. Jaehyun has been trusted as the 'star' of the day. He's responsible for recording his team for a glimpse of his supposed "daily" routine, sans the actual banality of it all. He doesn’t want the camera to pick up his Hyung's less than stellar mood, so singling him out from recording is not an option either. The video aside, Jaehyun just, like any other lover and Dominant, wants his Submissive happy. He wants Taeyong to be pampered, pleasured, and properly taken care of until he's all floating under. He wants to rip that weight of responsibility that's grinding down his shoulders.                   

Usually, he'd give Taeyong time, but not today. He is man on a mission; he's a Dominant ready to fasten his mantle around his shoulders. Right now they’re not in the scene yet, Taeyong still stands above, but Jaehyun is ready to tip off the axis.                   

He approaches Taeyong who's sitting in that dull looking plastic chair, idly playing with his phone, oblivious of Jaehyun's advance. When Jaehyun squeezes his thigh through the fabric of his pants, large palm covering all his knee, Taeyong’s reaction is automatic. He doesn’t flinch, no, a touch too familiar to question. His lashes drop, eyes gazing down, and muscles going lax. A sign of submission.

Jaehyun feels the heady rush of power surging through his veins. His arousal a spiral down his stomach. Under the soft fabric of his pants, his cock jumps. They're in public, out in the open. It feels wrong, it feels exciting. All eyes could be on them for all they know, the thrill of being caught heightening his senses. Jaehyun is all too aware of his surroundings, all too aware of the way Taeyong rubs his knees together, the little squirm, and almost unheard sigh. He picks it up, almost does for he'll never let his Hyung fall, and gives another squeeze, mumbling soft yet clear enough for Taeyong to catch every syllables he utters.

"Taeyongie-hyung," his voice drops, third squeeze, "fancy a walk out?"

Taeyong gulps. Jaehyun's chest feels full, he imagines him swallowing for an entirely different reason than nervousness. "I- yes, S-" he catches himself before the word is out.

Jaehyun can't fucking breathe. Taeyong’s reaction is overwhelming him. It's intuitive, like it's been ingrained to his body that whenever Jaehyun touches him, whenever Jaehyun speaks in that tone, whenever Jaehyun squeezes him - once, twice, thrice, exceeding three calls for punishment - on his thigh, he should slip down under.

It's power, too raw and undiluted in its purity. Taeyong has been a walking epitome of bad mood all day along, he ignores one or two friendly offers, turns a blind eye to morning greetings, and being a bitch to naggy yet worried Doyoung.

But here he is; one touch, one call. One order glossed over as a proposal, and he's all for Jaehyun to shape and bend.                   

Gravity shifts, and so does Taeyong in his seat. Jaehyun has been quiet for too long for it to be normal, hand resting snugly on Taeyong's thigh. Time ticks away and they’ve got too little to spare. They need to be quick, use the best out of it, and Jaehyun has the best idea in mind.

Taeyong is impatient but he's robbed from his 'right' to ask, all control given willingly to Jaehyun's hand. He waits, patient, obedient, like a good little boy with eyes too large promised a candy.

He is Jaehyun's boy now, with his eyes turned down in show of submission, not Lee Taeyong, the leader of NCT. He is Jaehyun's to claim and assert his dominance over. "Right. Let's go."                  

They move quick, Jaehyun telling their manager and Taeyong following behind him, all mute, except it's no longer from his mood but the lack of Jaehyun's order.

They step out of the tent, Taeyong three steps behind. After making sure nobody is around and they're out of hearing range, Jaehyun grabs his wrist, softly, just like his voice when he speaks. "Look at me, Hyung. Sub. Look over here."

Taeyong obeys, as always, giving Jaehyun no time to wait because he is a good Sub like that; obedient, trusting, willing. Their eyes meet, and all those feelings are screaming from the depth of that pooling liquid obsidian.

"Right, good," he breathes deep, and Taeyong's gets shallow. "We don’t have much time." A nod in reply, because Jaehyun hasn't told him to speak. "So I cannot, well," he licks his lips, dropping his voice even more to the border of whisper, "fuck you slow and deep, like you’ve probably wanted  all morning-"

At this, Taeyong whimpers. He'd duck his head down from shame, but order is still on. His cheeks bloom in deep hue of scarlet, and, fuck it, fuck it all, Jaehyun needs it, right now. His stomach goes tight.

"-so I figure we cannot do much. A quick blowjob, maybe, how's that sound, huh, Sub? You like it?"

It's a question, finally an imperative to speak, so, Taeyong opens his mouth. Jaehyun's eyes are fixated at the way his lips move, imagining them wrapped prettily around his swollen cock. He's too distracted to hear Taeyong's answer properly, but he hears affirmation, and he might have blurted out his illicit thought that makes Taeyong flushes deeper shade of scarlet.

Jaehyun doesn't think much, more because his cock is straining too much against his pants that it's worrying. He tells Taeyong to go first while he calms his already raging erection down, at least until it's not making suspicious tent on his crotch.

He sends Taeyong off with quick kiss on the base of his wrist, on soft skin covering his veins. Then Taeyong is gone, earphones plugged in to show some semblance of normality, to fool any seeing eyes that he is - they’re - just getting some fresh air.

Jaehyun thinks of any disgusting image he could think of, imagination wild and alive in effort to dispel his arousal. It doesn't take that much time but he gives enough time gap as not to make people suspicious.  Once it subsided and he's sure his pants aren't tenting, Jaehyun walks with a long stride, hiding his impatience.  He goes to the bathroom Taeyong had entered earlier. It's less crowded than the one near the tent. The place isn't reeking with piss, thankfully, but what Jaehyun is even more grateful of is the lack of people.   
  
Only one stall is closed and when Jaehyun opens it, he's welcomed with an armful of Taeyong.

"Look at you," he drawls, looping one arm around Taeyong's hip and another lower to knead his ass.

Taeyong moans, shoving his head on the crook of Jaehyun's shoulder. He keens quietly, breath stuttering when Jaehyun's fingers ghost over where the crack of his ass as if he's going to finger him right through from his pants.

"So eager, so impatient for me. I said we’ve got no time but patience is still the key, my boy. You wanna be good for me, huh? Want me to take care of you until you forget everything?"

Everything, including that weight called responsibility that's been gnawing at him from the inside. "Yes, Sir. Please. I wanna be good for you, want you to take care of me. Please, Sir. Please."

"You beg so nicely.” Jaehyun presses one playful finger on that familiar place. With the lack of silent order, Taeyong moans loudly, obscene, uninhibited.

"Only for you, Sir," he answers, breathless. The teasing seems to be too much for him. Everything is probably too much for Taeyong right now. The tension, the sour mood, the fatigue and exhaustion leaving him all strung up. He's a bow stretched taut, and Jaehyun is here to ease him free. "Please, I promise I'll be good, but we- time-"

"Telling me what to do, huh?" Jaehyun smirks, his finger leaves Taeyong's covered crack to land a strike on his ass.

Taeyong arches into him, eyes screwed shut and mouth fell open with pleasure. He looks so good like this, so vulnerable under Jaehyun's mercy. He had always been at his most beautiful when he lets the control go, entrusting it to Jaehyun's hand to watch after and take care of him.

"You promised you’d be good, huh? But what did you do?" Jaehyun lands another strike, and Taeyong lets out a mewling groan. "Answer me, Sub."

"I tried," Taeyong sobs, his voice edged with fear of knowing he could have disappointed his Dom. "Telling you what to do."

"Was it on purpose?"

"No! Never!" This time, there's conviction, there is confidence, and the way it contrasts starkly with what Taeyong embodies right now; of submission and deprived of control, makes Jaehyun's heart swell with twisted affection. "I'll never go against you willingly, Sir."

"Good. So good for me," Jaehyun mouths along the line of his jaw and Taeyong lets out a relieved whimper. "Now for my good boy, I have a treat."

Jaehyun puts both hand on Taeyong's shoulders and pushes him down, Taeyong understands immediately, no resistance as his body  lowers fluidly to accommodate Jaehyun's need. He's on his knees, looking up at Jaehyun with a pair of those liquid obsidian, cheeks flushed, and lips parted.

God, he's so pretty like this. If they had the luxury called time, he'd have Taeyong unzip his pants with his teeth, but they have none, so Jaehyun hastily unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants and shove them low enough for him to take out his cock, already becoming hard again from the excitement of spanking his Sub.

Taeyong whimpers, eyes locked on his prize. The fingers on his knees tremble, Jaehyun chuckles, knowing exactly what he wants. “Sir,” he swallows.

Jaehyun cradles his face, a touch gentle. Taeyong purrs at his kindness, closing his eyes in gratitude as Jaehyun draws his face closer to his cock, the tip barely touching his lips. “You like this?”

“Yes,” he answers, his eyes are still closed, his lashes are trembling like his hand.

“You want to touch this,” he says, a statement, not a question.

“Yes,” he nods, opening his eyes to look on Jaehyun’s glassy citrine. “Only if you let me.”

Jaehyun feels the tingle of excitement kissing down his spines, each touch leaving maddening heat that pushes rationality away from his head. He caresses Taeyong’s cheeks with his thumb, smirk melting into genuine smile; his Sub, his Lover, his Taeyongie-hyung, so pretty, so ready for him. “Open up.”

Taeyong obeys, cherry-red lips falling open. They maintain eye contact as Jaehyun pushes his hot, pulsing cock into Taeyong’s waiting mouth, gently, slowly. The tip eventually hits the back of Taeyong’s throat, and Jaehyun groans, going crazy with just the moist heat enveloping his length alone.

_ This _ , this is it. This was what he had been thinking. Taeyong’s lips, wet and shiny, stretched around his cock. So small. So dirty. So powerless. So wrong, if you considered the name he dons on his shoulder when they’re out in the open.

NCT Leader, Lee Taeyong. The center, the main visual, the main rapper. The everything. In his hands are power, on his shoulders are pressure, around his wrist and ankle are expectation. They grind and shackle him down, so that Taeyong can’t walk, let alone fly. They suffocate him sometimes, or maybe most of the time, even. Like today, when he could barely fake a smile on the red carpet.

It saddens Jaehyun greatly to see his Hyung with clouds rolling in on his face. Taeyong might not be sunshine and rainbows 24/7, but even when he’s not remotely smiling, Jaehyun can tell the difference between the blankness of plain disinterest and sour temper. Today is the latter, and as a Dom, Jaehyun feels it is his responsibility, on top of it being in his power, to free his Sub from the torturous frustration.

He wouldn’t let anyone, even something like trivial emotion, rule over Taeyong. He is his Submissive, his to own and control, to rule and claim, to dominate and please.  _ His _ and his alone. It might be irritation that’s clouding his mind right now, but soon, soon, Jaehyun will chase them away, leaving no gap for them to settle; just him, him, and him in Taeyong’s head. 

“Sub,” Jaehyun says, breathless. Taeyong blinks in answer, cheeks flushed. “This is how you want, isn’t it?”

With his mouth full, Taeyong cannot speak, but he tries, a growl so soft, so low, like the flutter of his lashes against his skin. Jaehyun cradles his head with both hands, careful as if handling a fragile work of glass, careful because even the barest of slide of Taeyong’s wet flesh against his dick sends his mind spiraling.

He wants to thrust in, right here and then, wants to sink his length down Taeyong’s throat, wants to feel that velvety hotness enveloping him. But he’s got to be patient, this isn’t about him, no; it’s  _ never _ about him to behind with, it’s all about Taeyong, that’s how it’s been since the very start.

It’s not as much as about satisfying his need to dominate someone, to impose his power upon his Sub, but about how much Taeyong needs this, the liberation that comes together with being stripped to the bones; no control, no pressure, nothing. Nothing but him, in his smallest and weakest. The most helpless. Free. No responsibility. Unbound, safe to the one that binds him to Jaehyun, the role as his Submissive, to please and be pleased in return.

Taeyong is trying to be good for him, and Jaehyun has to be good in return, too. He has to take care of Taeyong, to make him see stars bursting behind his lids, to drown him in liquid golden pool of pleasure, to make him soar up to the cotton candy sky. He will hurt him if Taeyong needs him to, only to heal him after, pampering him with soft kisses and loving touches. A cuddle, Taeyong would love it, snuggling deep into Jaehyun’s warmth as sleep overtakes him, leading him by the hand to la la land.

They wouldn’t have sleep this time. Time is ticking, a countdown to zero, and they have to be quick. So, Jaehyun caresses that beautiful face, once again, earning a soft purr that makes him moan at the feel of faint vibration around his cock. 

“I’m gonna move, okay?” he runs a thumb over the tender skin under Taeyong’s eye, skimming over his blossom of scar. “Relax your throat. Hands behind your back.”

With a whimper, Taeyong complies, gives another (Jaehyun swears) teasing swallow, and that’s Jaehyun’s cue. Securing Taeyong’s head in place, Jaehyun pulls back a little before driving in, then he lets go.

He doesn’t start slow, they don’t have any time to spare. Taeyong’s been trained to do this, he doesn’t have a gag reflex, he knows when to suck and when to stop, letting Jaehyun uses his mouth for his pleasure based on noises he’s making, or with a practiced taps of thumb on his cheeks.

Heat coils tight in the pit of his stomach, Jaehyun bites his lips, letting out a strangled groan. The toilet might be deserted but there’s no guarantee that nobody will come. His release builds up, higher and higher, surges up like raging waves upon seeing the expression on Taeyong’s face; eyes half-lidded, glassy, still staring up at Jaehyun’s eyes. Framed by his full lashes, his eyes are even more dark, inviting nebula. His red lips wrapped around Jaehyun’s cock, wet and slick with spit and leaking cum. Crushed cherries. Sweet. Inviting.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jaehyun pants, still fucking into Taeyong’s intoxicating heat. “So good, taking me so well. Your hands are still behind your back, yeah?”

Unable to give a verbal answer, Taeyong replies with a hard suck. Jaehyun snarls, shoving his dick deeper and fastening his grip tighter so that Taeyong’s head can barely move. The pink-haired boy moans around his length, lashes fluttering.

Jaehyun caresses his cheek. “Good boy, fucking good. You deserve another prize, tonight, maybe? I’ll make you feel even better than this.”

Taeyong blushes even darker red if possible in his flushed state, Jaehyun’s hands on either side of his head prevents him from nodding, but Jaehyun can tell how much Taeyong likes it. He can almost heard the ‘ _ please, Sir, please,’ _ spilling from his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Sub, I’ll make sure nobody can bother us,” Jaehyun smiles down on him. True, gentle, and genuine smile. 

It has nothing to do with Taeyong having his mouth full with his cock, no, the giddiness that sends his heart aflutter is from the thought of taking care of his Sub, loving him, giving him what he wants. Of freeing Taeyong from his misery, of making him feel good and better until a smile can bloom again on his face.

“God, I love you so much, you have no idea,” he murmurs. It’s almost inaudible but Taeyong must have heard it because he blinks a couple of times, looking almost taken aback, before giving Jaehyun a smile so soft with his eyes, the corners crinkling.

The air is punched from lungs, a combination of many things, from the love that sends birds singing happily in his head, the affection that sears his heart, the moist heat that welcomes him, and the beauty of Taeyong’s smile. 

He can hardly think, can barely remember where they are, the role they should be playing, and the little time they’ve got in tow. All he wants to do is to kiss those pretty lips, those lips he’d thought about indecently until a while a go, and now all he feels like giving them are kisses, as sweet as his pretty lover is, sweeter than any caramel or cotton candies.

Jaehyun pulls out, much to Taeyong’s disappointment judging from the crease of his brows. He cocks his head aside, giving his Dom a questioning glance with his blinking, owlish eyes.

“Up,” Jaehyun orders, breathing harsh. Taeyong mumbles an equally ragged, ‘yes, sir,’ and tries to stand up but it’s harder  than expected with his hands both still behind his back. Jaehyun groans, impatient, and he helps Taeyong stand, cancels his binding order, and once Taeyong’s hands are secured on his shoulders, he kisses his Sub.

It is a chaste kiss, no tongue, just kiss soft, gentle, like you would kiss your lover for the first time. There’s an edge of hesitation before Jaehyun presses harder, unsure if he deserves this sweetness. Funny, for all the illicit things they had done, he still has this semblance of shyness inside of him.

Maybe it’s love, making him funny, and stupid, and contradicting himself back and forth, but he doesn’t care, not when he has Taeyong all warm and loving in his arms, not when he has Taeyong holding on to him, depending on him like a lifeline. Not when he Taeyong giving him this much trust and responsibility, swelling his ego and encouraging him to do more, be even better, even stronger.

Jaehyun kisses his lips, kisses the corner of his mouth, kisses the tip of his nose, back to his lips again, and Taeyong giggles, feeling ticklish. Jaehyun smiles into their kiss, sighing with bliss when Taeyong cups his face to deepen it, but they quickly spring apart when the door is suddenly opened.

“Whoa, this one is really deserted,” a man’s voice can be heard, a stranger.

Another voice follows, two, strangers. They talk about the other toilet, the one that Jaehyun avoided, and based from their conversation, it was indeed very crowded, line of idols and staffs alike is already forming.

In his hold, Taeyong freezes. From their proximity, he can feel Taeyong’s heartbeat turning erratic. Jaehyun rubs a circle on his hips, trying to calm him down. It’s okay, as long as they’re not making noise, they won’t know they’re here. They just need to not attract attention, and leave as soon as possible.

Yes, leave, because judging from the men’s conversation, their turn is coming up soon.

Jaehyun wouldn’t lie, the taste of disappointment is here, lingering in his tongue. He gives Taeyong a defeated look, one that Taeyong replies with a shake of his head and similar-looking smile.  _ It can’t be helped _ , they think. Momentary relief isn’t worth jeopardizing their careers. Besides, they can continue this later, as Jaehyun promised. This time, it won’t be just a quick blowjob, but a proper fuck, a thorough play if chance allows.

Fortunately for them, the men leave as soon as they finish their business. Taeyong melts in his arms, knocking their foreheads together with relieved sigh. Jaehyun grins, gives him a quick peck that elicits a small giggle from Taeyong’s mouth.

“Guess we should leave now,” he murmurs.

“Yes, Sir.”

Jaehyun quirks a funny smile. “Right, I forgot, it’s okay, drop it, Taeyongie-hyung. It’s  _ me _ .”

On cue, Taeyong drops his head to the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, letting out a bigger sigh. Jaehyun laughs heartily, patting his back in reassurance. “God, it was so  _ close _ .”

“I was.”

Taeyong hits his shoulder weakly, Jaehyun can almost see his pout. Cute, sulking-child pout. Big eyes. Red lips. God, he wants to kiss him again, so he does. Taeyong is still pouting but it soon melts away into shy smile, kissing Jaehyun back with feverish fervor.

“We should go,” Jaehyun says after he breaks the kiss.

“But you are-”

Jaehyun kisses him again to dissuade him, he can hear Taeyong thinking of going down on him again but Jaehyun knows it’s impossible with the time they have. No offense to Taeyong’s fantastic oral skills, he’s just being realistic. “I’m fine, Hyung, really.”

Taeyong pulls away, eyeing his rock-hard erection. Looking skeptical. “rRally?”

“I-” Jaehyun looks down at himself, biting his lip to restrain his laugh. To be completely honest, he doesn’t have 100% confidence that he can deflate his boner completely, but he’s sure he can nurse it to somewhat presentable state. “Really, it’s fine, Hyung. Thanks for worrying about me.”

The elder purses his lips together, still looking unconvinced and if they’re in their roles, that would warrant punishment. They’re not  now, Taeyong is the one in control, and Jaehyun is behind him to follow. “Okay, if you say so. But you must,” he gives Jaehyun a stern look, “do  _ something _ about it, I’m not letting you on the stage with raging boner.”

“Whose fault?” He tries to give Taeyong a peck, but he draws back with a scowl.

“Jaehyunnie!”

Jaehyun laughs, trying to look apologetic but failing miserably upon seeing the cute expression on his Hyung’s face. Taeyong’s mood is definitely better than before if he can have such a reaction, he was hardly responding to anyone’s approach earlier. With pride, his heart swells, tainted pink from affection as well. “Okay, sorry. We really,  _ really _ , should go.”

“Do something about  _ that _ .” Taeyong eyes his hanging dick again, with disgust. Jaehyun takes no offence because he knows how much Taeyong actually loves it. He detangles  himself from Jaehyun’s hold, giving a signal with his head to hurry up because apparently they’re potentially really, really late.

Jaehyun chuckles before hastily pulling his pants up, thinking all possible things to quench down his arousal only to minimal success. “Fuck,” he swears. Taeyong is already wrenching the door open, wiping his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the pink-haired boy repeats, looking morosely at his crotch. “That’s not- Jaehyunnie!!”

“I’m trying,” Jaehyun doesn’t want to panic but there’s all the reason for him to do so, right between his legs. He’s already half flustered, biting his lips, and tapping the heel of his shoes impatiently on the floor. “Come on, come on.”

“Think of, fuck. I don’t know, I’m not as horn dog as y-”

“Excuse me???” Jaehyun snaps, affronted.

Taeyong cringes. “Okay, but let’s face it; you are,” he makes a gesture toward Jaehyun’s crotch where his erection is poorly hidden, “I mean, you-”

“Well endowed, thank you. You love my dick,” he grumbles, already thinking of punishing Taeyong later but stops immediately upon realizing it’s counter-productive.

“Jaehyunnie,” by this time, Taeyong sounds half-begging, exasperated and annoyed. “We don’t have fucking time, why are you hard again??”

“Thinking of punishing you, wrong move,” Jaehyun swears, fanning his face. “Okay, Hyung, it’s okay, I got this. I need to calm down first.”

Taeyong nods, eyes big with worry, worrying his bottom lips. “Right, okay. Calm down, you got this, Jaehyunnie, you got this.”

Maybe when they think back on this moment later, they’d realize how hilarious it is: Taeyong encouraging Jaehyun to calm his raging hard on. But right now, both of them are too worried, thinking of the horrible embarrassment they’d suffer if Jaehyun was spotted with an erection on stage. An award stage, on top of that.

Eventually, his arousal recedes, though it’s not completely gone. “At least it’s not as obvious,” Taeyong comments. He doesn’t seem convinced but he’s relieved any way, which translates into  _ it’s safe _ , then he grabs Jaehyun’s hand, pulling him out of the stall. “Come on, maybe running will help.”

Jaehyun nods and lets Taeyong pull him, and both of them run all the way back to the tent, only slowing in front of cameras to feign normalcy. The make-up stylists fuss over their disheveled appearance,buying their stories about full toilets and running out of time.

They tend to Taeyong first and after he’s done, he joins the circle, a small smile on his lips. The others are looking at him with relief, but Johnny sends a non-discreet glance in Jaehyun’s direction,. Jaehyun he pretends he doesn’t see it as the stylist does wonders to his hair.

He spends the rest of his time keeping his distance with Taeyong, letting himself grow comfortable again around his members. Jaehyun smiles upon seeing Taeyong letting Mark sit on his lap, even prouder when he jokes around with Mark and Johnny.

They’re not that late, it seems, and Jaehyun might be left unsatisfied, but at least Taeyong is back to normal. His lover’s happiness is the top of his priorities, and as his Dominant, Jaehyun feels a sense of accomplishment for taking care of his Sub.

Before long, they’re ushered to the stage. Jaehyun is walking behind Tayeong as usual and he can feel the tension that radiates from the small frame of their leader. He would have rubbed a soothing circle on his hips except he knows that if it’s him, the effect would be a little different than expected, with what just happened between them. Instead of calming Taeyong down, it could go terribly wrong, so he keeps his hands to himself.

He keeps them behind him as Taeyong delivers his speech, eyes wandering here and there, careful  to not trail too much in Taeyong’s direction. His voice sounds a little more hoarse than usual, probably from having Jaehyun’s dick in his throat less than thirty minutes before, and with the cheerful, vibrant bouquet in his hand, he’s all the more beautiful.

Jaehyun smiles when Taeyong mentions NCTzen, claps with a tight-lipped smile when their fans scream in answer. He tries so hard to think of them, of the cheering fans and their heart-warming enthusiasm. He tries not to think of Taeyong, not to think of his pretty face, and his half-lidded eyes as he stared up at Jaehyun’s eyes, mouth full and intoxicatingly warm.

He tries not to, and he thinks he deserves a medal for his effort. But then Taeyong falters, and even if Jaehyun wasn’t looking at him, he can feel that pair of liquid onyx on him. It’s automatic, Jaehyun turns to his right, giving Taeyong a nod;  encouragement, an affirmation that his Hyung is doing good, doing so well, like back then in the toilet when his lips, his pretty red lips were stretched around Jaehyun’s cock, and-

_ Fuck _ , Jaehyun swears mentally when his eyes, traitorously in act of epic betrayal, wander there. On those lips, on those fucking lips that will undoubtedly haunt him until he can do what he wanted them do tonight.

Quickly, he looks away, and just as quick, he can feel his arousal awakening again. Jaehyun maintains a neutral expression still, a little smile here and there to distract people from looking at his, probably, now suspicious-looking crotch.

He tries not to think of Taeyong’s lips, wet and shiny around length. He tries. But sometimes, human are doomed to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> God, fucking thank you for our Lord and Savior Banana Fish for the bomb. And god fucking thank you for Liss, you made me write this.  
> (*) edited because I deleted a paragraph on 2017/11/09
> 
> Apologize for any mistakes, timeline or place inaccuracy. Events mentioned; Soribada Award 2017/09/20


End file.
